idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dirich Realm Rush: Farm
This is enchanting dust and catalyst memory upgrades related information for my Realm Rush guide, which you can find here: * https://idle-wizard.fandom.com/wiki/Dirich_Realm_Rush:_e0-e300_Mysts * https://idle-wizard.fandom.com/wiki/Dirich_Realm_Rush:_e300-e550_Mysts Splitting The Memories The memory upgrades for enchanting dusts and catalyst shards are identical. Blue and red catalyst shards have a soft cap that is applied after the effect of the memory upgrades are taken into account. On the other hand enchants need points in Forgotten Might to be allowed to go over 20, and even then their current maximum is 35. In general, you should spend more points in the enchanting dust upgrades since catalyst shard soft caps will hit you very soon. Unless you are trying to mass farm green catalyst shards for the Legacy requirements. Note that we are not considering crafting dust and trial runes farming, as we are in the context of the Realm Rush guide. Catalyst Shards Drop Soft Cap Imagine you have 25 blue catalyst in each source. Any drop will be 25 + 1 catalyst shards (before any kind of multiplier). Any multiplier that brings you over cap is useless, ans cap is 250 for blue shard, which means 250/25 = 10. Hence in this case any bonus higher than 900% (summed to your base 100% it gives 1000%, which is a 10 multiplier for the base value) is wasted as you will not gain additional shards per drop. Both blue and red catalysts have soft cap. If you have points to spend, focus on blue soft cap, if you want to save memories, focus on the red soft cap. When you check the table in the next section, make sure you don't exceed the bonus needed to hit the soft cap. It's actually better to get a bit less. To understand why, think of the example I just made. If you use enough memories to get a 1000% bonus to catalyst shard drops, you'll get 500 per drop, which is roughly 2.5 catalyst per source, so in around 10 drops you will be at 50 blue per source, and you'd only need 250/50 = 5, which means you are wasting any bonus point over 400%. Catalyst vs Memory Distribution Suggestion You should spend way less points in catalyst upgrades than you do in enchanting dust upgrades, as it's pretty easy to end up with wasted points in the former after a (relatively) low amount of trials / experiments /etc, which can't happen on the latter since there's no cap to how much you can get (with the exception of the case in which you already have all items of interest at enchant 35). On the other hand, both catalyst shards and enchanting dust give memories. The formula slightly favors catalysts, probably because the main source of catalyst memories are the green ones, and yet you will also drop red and blue ones. So, when you consider the memories you will earn, all of a sudden the catalyst shard soft cap that matters is the green one. There's a ton of other considerations to make, like memories from mysts and how the point expenditure in catalyst/enchanting dust upgrades improves the amount of mysts you get, as well as the memory formulae, etc. So I'll cut it short. From the point of view of maximizing memories earned during the current realm, my suggestion is to spend memory points between catalysts and enchanting dust upgrades with a ratio between 1:1 and 2:3 (in favour of enchanting dust). Memory Distribution The following table recaps what tells you how to distribute your points between the additive and multiplicative upgrades, so that you minimize the cost and maximize the bonus. The farther down you go, the better the bonus. Simply choose how many points to spend and check the row with the nearest cost, the next two columns in the row will tell you how many points to put in the two related upgrades, the last will specify what is the combined bonus of the two upgrades. The enchanging dust memory upgrades are: Unseen Efficiency (additive) and Restored Rituals (multiplicative). The catalyst memory upgrades are: Unending Resource (additive) and Reinvented Techniques (multiplicative). If you want to invest more than 20600 memories you should keep the multiplicative upgrade to level 5 and put the rest of the memories you want to spend in the additive upgrade. Note: if the table says your bonus is 500%, it means that your total production is 600% of the normal one (100% + 500%).